bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tetsuzaemon Iba
| obrazek = O212 Profilowe Tetsuzaemona Iby.png|Stary wygląd R497 Nowy wygląd Iby.png|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 18 lipca''Bleach Official Character Book Souls'', strona 181 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 182 cm | waga = 68 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 7. Oddziału Przewodniczący Stowarzyszenia Mężczyzn Shinigami | poprzedni zawód = Żołnierz czwartej rangi 11. Oddziału''Bleach'' The Honey Dish Rhapsody | zespół = Plik:7.png 7. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:11.png 11. Oddział | partner = | bazy operacyjne = 7. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Chikane Iba (matka)Bleach Official Character Book MASKED | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Nieznane | bankai = Nieznane | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 80 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Rintarou Nishi | angielski głos = Steve Cassling | hiszpański głos = Miguel Ángel Jenner }} jest byłym wicekapitanem 7. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jego kapitanem był Sajin Komamura. Po wojnie z Quincy został Kapitanem. Wygląd Tetsuzaemon ma charakterystyczną fryzurę i nosi czarne okulary ze standardowym mundurem Shinigami. Szkła kupuje w , w którym zaopatruje się również w swoje gogle wicekapitan Renji Abarai. Często pali, a swoje Zanpakutō nosi jako małe ostrze schowane pod ubraniem. Posiada duży tatuaż na plecach w kształcie ogromnego kota i napisu w kanji "Shōfuku" (zapraszając szczęście). Wyżej wymienione cechy i nieformalny styl wypowiedzi sprawiają, iż Iba przypomina typowego członka Yakuzy. Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Iba ma pełniejsze wąsy i nowo zdobytą bliznę nad lewym okiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strona 4 Jego włosy są bardziej ogolone, a po ich lewej stronie posiada trzy bezwłose linie przechodzące poziomo przez głowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 2 Osobowość Iba czerpie ogromną radość z walki, tak jak członkowie 11. Oddziału, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich, stawia swoją lojalność ponad tę satysfakcję i jest w stanie w każdej chwili wycofać się z bitwy. Mówi Ikkaku, że prowadzone przez niego ataki frontalne nie mają znaczenia, jednak musi to robić, by wygrać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 328 Tetsuzaemon jest bardzo oddany swojemu kapitanowi, choć przez tydzień po zdradzie Aizena spędza większość czasu w 11. Oddziale, by dać Sajinowi trochę przestrzeni. Podczas walki z Madarame, oficer wspomina, jak Iba opuścił ich szeregi, by zostać wicekapitanem w innym oddziale. Wydaje się też mieć powtarzające się problemy z żołądkiem, przez co dochodzi do kilku żenujących sytuacji w jego wykonaniu. On i Ikkaku wydają się mieć dobre stosunki w sferze swoich obowiązków Shinigami, co sprowadza się do wspólnych sparingów, picia sake oraz pojedynkowania się na kamień-papier-nożyce w celu ustalenia, kto dostanie więcej alkoholu. Jest także niesamowicie lojalny i zdecydowany, co widać w jego walce z Choe Neng Powwem. Kiedy kapitan Komamura został wyeliminowany z walki, Iba chwyta rannego Ikkaku (kolegę z byłego oddziału) i przenosi go z dala od przeciwnika, nie puszczając jego rannego ciała pomimo protestów przenoszonego, który stwierdza, że Tetsuzaemon będzie mieć większe szanse na przeżycie bez transportowania poległego. Kiedy Sajin staje do walki z Arrancarem, każe swojemu wicekapianowi nie wchodzić mu w drogę, co ten posłusznie spełnia. Wicekapitan jest także prezesem Stowarzyszenia Mężczyzn Shinigami, w którym zmusza swoich członków do rozwiązywania górnej części stroju Shinigami i zarzucania ich na ramiona oraz noszenia takich samych okularów jak on. Jego spotkania konsekwentnie mają być żartem w stosunku do Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, sprzecznością wobec wiceprezesa Nanao Ise oraz jej działań i sposobów prowadzenia klubu. Tetsuzaemon często widziany jest wśród innych mężczyzn oficerów i wicekapitanów. Wydaje się mieć zboczone upodobania względem przeciwnej płci Shinigami. Iba mówi w dialekcie Hiroshimy i stara się poszerzać tę wiedzę. W pewnym momencie z przeszłości rozpoczął kurs w tej dziedzinie na własny koszt, jednak musiał go zamknąć z powodu niskiej frekwencji. Obecnie jest autorem artykułu w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowanym "Kącik facetów", gdzie pisze "Dialekt Hiroshimy pełen Macho-izmu". Jego ulubioną potrawą jest okonomiyaki zrobioną wyłącznie w stylu Hiroshimy, zaś nie przepada za tym samym jedzeniem przygotowanym w sposobie Osaki.Bleach Official Bootleg Historia Iba został pierwotnie przydzielony do 11. Oddziału jako żołnierz czwartej rangi, ale potem został przeniesiony do 7. Oddziału, ponieważ awans na wicekapitana w 11. Oddziale jest trudniejszy, jeśli nie niemożliwy. Później stwierdził, że został wicekapitanem nie z własnych ambicji, lecz z woli matki. W rezultacie, jego byli koledzy patrzyli na niego z góry, ponieważ zawsze uważali, że inne oddziały są słabsze. Mimo że odszedł z 11. Oddziału, to jasnym jest, że nadal cieszy go dobra walka, a podczas pojedynków z Ikkaku ujawnia się jego upodobanie do starć, podobnie jak u jego przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139, strona 9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 160, strony 1-7 Fabuła Soul Society Po raz pierwszy widziany jest wraz z Renjim na posiedzeniu wicekapitanów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 80, strona 15 Potem pojawia się u boku swojego kapitana, Sajina Komamury, i Kaname Tōsena w siedzibie 4. Oddziału, by oddać hołd zmarłemu kapitanowi 5. Oddziału, Sōsuke Aizenowi. Następnego dnia o poranku, w dniu egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki, Tetsuzaemon jest widziany za pomocą Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, strona 155, by wejść do pokoju swojego kapitana i przeprosić go za swoje spóźnienie. Wymyśla historię, aby uzasadnić opóźnienie, jednak w rzeczywistości chciał dać czas swojemu przełożonemu na decyzję, ponieważ wie, że sytuacja wymaga zastanowienia się. Sajin zauważa prawdziwe intencje podwładnego, jednak pozwala mu odejść, okazując akt miłosierdzia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138 thumb|right|190px|7. i 9. Oddział stają na drodze 11. Oddziałowi Wkrótce po tym, Komamura i Tōsen zabierają ze sobą swoich wicekapitanów, Ibę i Shūheia Hisagiego, by pójść do Zarakiego Kenpachiego i oskarżyć go o pomaganie Uryū, Chadowi i Ganju. Widzą go biegnącego ze swoją wicekapikan i Orihime na plecach, udającego się do miejsca egzekucji w celu zapobiegnięcia jej. Yachiru przejmuje kontrolę nad szukaniem drogi do celu i zaczyna prowadzić grupę na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, podczas gdy czterej Shinigami zagradzają im drogę i wyzywają na pojedynek. Kiedy Kenpachi stwierdza, że może dać radę im wszystkim, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Ikkaku Madarame upierają się, że mu pomogą, na co kapitan się zgadza i rozkazuje im podjąć się walki z wicekapitanami, podczas gdy on weźmie na siebie kapitanów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139 thumb|left|190px|Przyjacielskie starcie Iby i Ikkaku Walka Iby i Ikkaku nie jest długo widziana. Podczas widocznych fragmentów, oboje dzielą się butelką sake. Podczas gdy odpoczywają przy alkoholu, Madarame stwierdza, że Tetsuzaemon opanował wszystkie style walki Shinigami niezbędne do zostania wicekapitanem. Kiedy stwierdza, że Iba jest nieszczęśliwy, ten zaprzecza, a gdy dodaje, że swoje stanowisko objął dla matki, ten ponownie się z tym nie zgadza. Tetsuzaemon zmienia temat, zauważając, że powoli kończy im się sake. Zaczynają grę w kamień-papier-nożyce, by ustalić, kto z nich dostanie większą część zawartości butelki. Wicekapitan wygrywa i zanim oboje ponownie zaczynają pić, zastanawia się, z kim Byakuya Kuchiki walczy na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Ikkaku oznajmia, że z Ichigo. Iba przyznaje, że chciałby się z nim zmierzyć, co oficer krótko komentuje, mówiąc, że posiada ducha 11. Oddziału. Następnie wracają do walki i decydują, że osoba, która przegra sparing, dostanie więcej alkoholu. Walka zostaje jednak przerwana przez wiadomość Isane Kotetsu dotyczącą zdrady Aizena, Gina i Kaname.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strona 14 Później pojawia się wraz z resztą Shinigami na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku, by pojmać Aizena i jego wspólników. Kiedy wiązka światła uderza w zdrajców i zaczyna ciągnąć ich w stronę otworzonej przez Menosów dziury, Iba próbuje zaatakować Aizena i zatrzymać go. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto, który tłumaczy wicekapitanowi, że ów światło nazywa się Negación i używane jest przez Gilliany do ratowania swoich sojuszników. Wyjaśnia też, że obszar wewnątrz światła jest całkowicie odrębnym wymiarem nieprzenikalnym dla jej zewnętrznej strony, dlatego też w chwili wystrzelenia tego promienia, Sōsuke stał się dla nich nieosiągalny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 178, strony 10-11 Potem, gdy Iba odwiedza 11. Oddział, spotyka się z Yumichiką, który zauważa z poirytowaniem, że przez Ikkaku, Ichigo i Kenpachiego zrobiło się tu strasznie głośno. Tetsuzaemon stwierdza, że spowodowane jest to przyjściem Kurosakiego i dodaje, że ten hałas jest lepszy od ciszy. Kiedy Ayasegawa pyta go, dlatego tu jest, wicekapitan odpowiada mu, że jego kapitan chce być teraz sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strony 11-12 Bount (tylko anime) Zostaje wysłany wraz z Marechiyo Ōmaedą do Rukongai, aby powstrzymać inwazje Bount, lecz zostaje zaatakowany przez Jina Kariyę oraz Gō Kogę i szybko pokonany.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 92 Sztuczna Karakura Kiedy Aizen wraz z najlepszą trójką Espady i ich Fracción przybywają do Sztucznej Karakury, Iba przybywa wraz z innymi Shinigami u boku swojego kapitana jako obrona repliki miasta. Gdy pyta Sajina, czy lepiej byłoby najpierw zdjąć Sōsuke czy Espadę, Komamura odpowiada, że powinni zacząć od Arrancarów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316 thumb|right|190px|Iba zakłada pręty utrzymujące prawdziwą Karakurę w Soul Society Kiedy Poww pokonuje Ikkaku, kapitan Komamura i Tetsuzaemon ratują go. Sajin rzuca Ibie specjalne pręty i każe mu je założyć, dzięki czemu prawdziwa Karakura zostanie utrzymana w Soul Society. Wicekapitan zdaje sobie sprawę, że przeciwnik jego kapitana jest od niego dwa razy większy, jednak gdy Arrancar uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, jest w szoku. Komamura każe mu się odsunąć, po czym aktywuje swój Bankai i pokonuje wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337 Po tym starciu, Iba ujawnia Ikkaku, że wie o jego Bankai i upomina go, że filar mógł zostać zniszczony przez jego egoistyczne pragnienia dotyczące nieuwalniania mocy, by nie ukazywać swojej prawdziwej siły, ponieważ przez to jest w stanie go ktoś zastąpić, dlatego nie ma znaczenia, czy umrze. Tetsuzaemon następnie oznajmia, że jeśli chce robić wszystko po swojemu, musi stać się silniejszy i wygrywać, nawet kosztem własnego życia. thumb|left|190px|Atak z zaskoczenia Iby na Ayona Kiedy walka pomiędzy Hisagim a Ayonem rozpoczyna się, Iba skacze nad przeciwnika wicekapitana, starając się go zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Początkowo założył, że ruchy skierowane w taki sposób na potwora były skuteczne, ponieważ na nie nie reagował, jednak tym razem jest w błędzie, gdyż Ayon odkrywa swoje ukryte w sierści oko i wypala z niego Cero, które unieszkodliwia Tetsuzaemona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strony 14-16 Później widzimy go rannego i leżącego obok trzech innych osób, które zostają leczone przez Kirę. Komamura stoi na straży nad barierą ochraniającą poległych po tym, jak Yamamoto z łatwością pokonał Ayona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strona 1 Gdy kapitanom udaje się przechwycić Aizena, a Hitsugaya przebija go na wylot, Kira krzyczy, że w końcu im się udało. Iba mówi mu, że wyraz jego twarzy powinien być weselszy. Nagle wyleczona Momo wstaje i zaczyna się oddalać, co skłania Izuru do zapytania ją, dokąd się wybiera, jednak ona nie odpowiada. Następnie Hinamori wyciąga miecz i rani Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 8-9 Przecina ich ciała i ujawnia się jako Aizen, który od samego początku nałożył na nich hipnozę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 14-15 W krótkiej scenie widzimy leżącego i rannego Ibę obok Kiry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strona 18 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kiedy jego kapitan zostaje pokonany przez własnego ducha Zanpakutō, Iba i Hisagi zabierają go do 4. Oddziału, aby go wyleczyć. Jest on później widziany jak rozmawia z Isane Kotetsu podczas ataku Zanpakutō na koszary 6. Oddziału. Następnie konfrontuje się z duchem Ashisogi Jizō, który pojawia się przed nim. Wkrótce Zanpakutō aktywuje swoje Bankai, niszcząc pole, na którym się znajdowali. Mimo ucieczki, Iba jest zainfekowany trucizną Ashisogi Jizō i mdleje. Później Tetsuzaemon znajduje się w 4. Oddziale, gdzie jest leczony. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Po atakach Tōjū powstałych po śmierci Muramasy, Iba wraz z Hisagim, Kirą, Ikkaku i Kazeshini zostaje wysłany do miejsca, w którym pokonują gang istot terroryzujących Rukongai. Tetsuzaemon komentuje Zanpakutō Shūheia, mówiąc, że posiadanie kogoś takiego jak on "musi być straszne". Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Shinigami aresztują Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo przybywa do Soul Society, Iba i kilku innych Shinigami aresztują go.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Później, Ikkaku pojawia się z innymi członkami Gotei 13 w Świecie Ludzi, by uciec z Dangai i powstrzymać Kagerōzę Inabę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po odparciu ataku Inaby i zmuszeniu go do ucieczki, Tetsuzaemon dołącza do członków oddziałów, którzy organizują spotkanie w pokoju Kurosakiego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Uczestniczy w zebraniu w pokoju Ichigo, gdzie Nanao Ise przedstawia zaistniałą sytuację w Soul Society. Później, gdy Reigai Zarakiego ucieka z pułapki Urahary i pojawia się w Świecie Ludzi, Tetsuzaemon i kilku innych Shinigami przybywają na miejsce zdarzenia, by pomóc w walce Ikkaku z kopią jego kapitana. Madarame odrzuca jednak ich pomoc, mówiąc, że mają własnych przeciwników. Gdy na pole walki przybywa więcej wrogów, Iba i reszta wsparcia toczą z nimi pojedynek.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 Potem dołącza do Rangiku w walce z Reigai kapitana Komamury, które szybko przytłacza Shinigami czystą energią duchową i zmusza ich do odwrotu. Dołączają do reszty sojuszników i zaczynają sobie zdawać sprawę, że nie uda im się wygrać. Poznając umiejętność Shikai Nozomi, członkowie Gotei 13 decydują się na skierowanie swojego Reiatsu w jej stronę tak, aby je zaabsorbowała i wystrzeliła we wrogów. Tetsuzaemon początkowo odmawia, gdyż sądzi, że nie mogą w pełni zaufać dziewczynie, jednak ostatecznie zostaje przekonany do tego pomysłu i z niechęcią zgadza się na takie warunki. Wicekapitan razem z resztą Shinigami kieruje swoją moc na miecz Kujō, która następnie wysyła połączony atak w stronę Reigai, pokonując wszystkie, oprócz Reigai Byakuyi. Pozostały przeciwnik atakuje ich i powala każdego osłabionego członka Gotei 13, prócz Ichigo i Nozomi. Po tym ataku zjawia się Yamamoto, który powala ostatniego wroga.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 332 Kiedy na pole bitwy przybywa Reigai Kyōraku i Ukitake, nieprzytomny Iba wraz z Izuru, Shūheiem i Matsumoto zostaje zabrany do wyleczenia przez Inoue.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 333 Wraz z pojawieniem się kapitan Unohany, Tetsuzaemon i reszta rannych zostaje przeniesiony do innej bazy, gdzie Retsu ocenia ich stan na poważny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 Po odzyskaniu sił, Tetsuzaemon i reszta wraca do Soul Society. Tam odnajduje swojego kapitana i walczy razem z nim przeciwko swojemu odpowiednikowi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Pomimo wsparcia, Reigai nadal mają przewagę. Następnie Byakuya uświadamia sobie sposób walki przeciwników, stwierdzając, że cenią sobie samozachowawczy styl i przez strach i ostrożność nie zaatakują pierwsi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Później, wskrzeszony Ōko Yushima rozpoczyna ostatni etap swojego planu i używa techniki Renzan - Hajō Kūri do zniszczenia Soul Society. Nim Shinigami zdążą na to zareagować, Reigai sami biorą sprawę w swoje ręce i oznajmiają, że przestają być częścią tego chaotycznego planu, ponieważ ich celem było chronienie na własny sposób tego, co Yushima chce zniszczyć. Następnie wszystkie kopie niszczą technikę Ōko kosztem własnego życia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Iba pojawia się na krótko w momencie, gdy Izuru Kira rozmawia z Nemu Kurotsuchi o tym, iż sądzi, że jej ojciec coś ukrywa, jednak ta stwierdza, że nic o tym nie wie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strona 4 Kiedy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Tetsuzaemon biegnie na pomoc w bitwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 18 Dołącza się do walki swojego kapitana z Bambiettą Basterbine, która po chwili kradnie Bankai Sajina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 10 Iba widząc to, jest w szoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 2 Jakiś czas po najeździe Wandenreich, Iba trenuje przed wielką jaskinią w Soul Society, do której wszedł Komamura. Wicekapitan zastanawia się, co jego kapitan robi tam tak długo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 538, strony 14-15 Podczas drugiego ataku Quincy na Soul Society, Iba zwraca uwagę na zmiany w otoczeniu, które zostało zastąpione przez Lodowy Wymiar Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 6Kiedy po wygranej walce z Bambiettą Basterbine Komamura zamienia się w niewielkiego wilka, Iba pojawia się nad swoim kapitanem. Lojalnie dźwiga go na ramiona mówiąc, że razem pokonają Quincy i Yhwacha – są to winni wszechkapitanowi Yamamoto. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 598, strony 14-16 Epilog Po wojnie z Quincy Iba został kapitanem swojego oddziału. Widzimy go jak skacze z góry. Mówi Hitsugayi, że jeżeli odpuści sobie trening to nie będzie wart miana kapitana. Potem widzimy go na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii Kuchiki do składu kapitańskiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 9 i 14 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Jako były członek 11. Oddziału, Tetsuzaemon jest bardzo dobrym szermierzem. Jest znany ze swoich sparingów z Ikkaku Madarame, a także innych regularnych pojedynków na miecze.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 183-184 Ekspert walki wręcz: Ponieważ ciężko pracował na stanowisko wicekapitana, Iba szkolił się na biegłego użytkownika wszystkich stylów Shinigami, w tym walki wręcz, dzięki czemu objęcie żądanego stanowiska stało się prostsze. Ekspert Kidō: Jako że pracował na stanowisko wicekapitana, Tetsuzaemon uczył się także w dziedzinie Kidō, by objęcie stanowiska stało się dla niego łatwiejsze. Ekspert Shunpo: Jest na tyle biegły w Shunpo, by móc dotrzymać kroku swojemu kapitanowi, jednak nie jest to umiejętność na tym samym poziomie, co u innych wicekapitanów. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan Gotei 13, Tetsuzaemon posiada wysoką moc duchową. Zwiększona siła: Tetsuzaemon był w stanie podnieść swojego kapitana po jego porażce w walce z Aizenem, przy czym Komamura jest od niego 4 razy cięższy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 62 Zanpakutō Imię i komenda uwalniająca nie są znane. W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak tantō. Rękojeść jest czerwona i nie ma tsuby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 140, strony 2-3 Iba zwykle trzyma go wewnątrz swojego munduru Shinigami tak, że jego rękojeść wystaje na zewnątrz. right|thumb|190px|Shikai Iby * Shikai: W formie Shikai, Zanpakutō Iby przypomina tasak lub duży sejmitar z kolcem w niewielkiej odległości poniżej końca miecza. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Ciekawostki * Tetsuzaemon jest autorem - serii realizowanej w ramach stałej rubryki pojawiającej się w Głosie Seireitei pod tytułem „Męska Cisza”.Bleach Bootleg; strona 97 * W rozdziale 178 ostrze Zanpakutō Iby zostało błędnie przedstawione jako dłuższe, bardziej typowe dla katany niż dzierżonego przez Tetsuzaemona tantō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 178, strona 10 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Tetsuzaemon Iba ru:Тецузаэмон Иба de:Tetsuzaemon Iba fr:Tetsuzaemon Iba es:Tetsuzaemon Iba id:Tetsuzaemon Iba hu:Iba Tetsuzaemon Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:7. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13